


Equio || His dawn

by NeosiTrue



Series: Kuzumis || First Iteration [2]
Category: Kuzumi
Genre: I use lots of similes, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, It's cute but Equio's parents are gonna die, Lots of nighttime similes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeosiTrue/pseuds/NeosiTrue
Summary: I'll add the summary later 'cuz I'm lazy





	Equio || His dawn

One night when the stars shone brilliantly throughout the sky, two kuzumis met.

A female with brilliant plumage, her first time so far from home.

And a male, his body built strong from many adventures far from his birthplace.

They fell in love at first sight, inseparable souls bound to forever dance together among the stars. She never wanted to leave him, and he never wanted to leave her.

She chose a cave to reside in together, to peacefully live within. They both adored the cavernous mouth, for the overhanging cliff that shot out like a sharpened blade toward the sky.

 _When our kin come,_ the female said, _They can spend all their time basking in our father sun’s gift of warming rays._

He smiled and settled down for a peaceful rest. _But, do you really think I’m worth your time? Look at my wings, dull and minute compared to yours_

She giggled, huddling closer to her love. _That does not matter, for I do not care of your beauty. My love for you makes up for what you lack._

Soon the two joined in an embrace, so close and loving. The female bore an egg a week after, leaving her and her mate overjoyed.

For a month the lovers took turns guarding the egg, keeping the life inside warm with the soft flesh of their bellies. They fought off predators, hunger, and cold with their lives.

And then the day came. Their son pushed his way forth from the pearl-white shell, taking few minutes to escape the damp, leathery shield he grew inside for a month. Yet the few minutes felt like hours to his parents, whose chests welled with pride for their creation of new life.

Their son bore scales of black, darker than the sky on a moonless night. His body was laced with countless thorns of purple, along with a patch of the same violet situated upon his forehead, creating the illusion of a third eye.

His name was Equio.


End file.
